Unavoidable
by stickynotelover
Summary: It's expected to happen eventually. It's really only a matter of time. (Implied Amuro/Azusa at the end)


**Disclaimer: do not own, but write for fun!**

* * *

An elderly woman as the only customer, first thing in the morning, wasn't really much of an odd sight. There was usually only one or two people who visited Café Poirot first thing after opening.

An elderly woman watching you intently while eating what appeared to be a bag of popcorn was, as Tooru Amuro believed, extremely out of the norm since he started working there.

"Morning ma'am," Amuro called out, charming smile in place. "May I take your order?"

Her stare never wavered, still munching away at the popcorn.

"No thank you, I'm just waiting."

The undercover waiter didn't see anything wrong with this.

"Oh? Are you expecting someone?" He went back to his morning ritual of getting the tables prepared for customers.

"Oh no, just the inevitable."

He paused in placing a chair upright, only for a moment, before continuing. Then he went to the next chair, giving himself time to think.

There was nothing strange about her, just an ordinary woman, early 60s, possibly hitting 70. But that didn't mean he should underestimate her; she could actually be part of the Black Organization, most likely Vermouth, in disguise. Maybe even another secret agent from some part of the government _not _already involved in trying to defeat the men in black.

Either way the young agent had his guard up now.

When he turned back to her a few seconds later, his always present smile was on full blast.

"I must say, you are much too young to be thinking of something like that, ma'am."

She laughed in a grandmotherly fashion, as Amuro watched for any signs or ticks to prove she was dangerous.

"My, my, you are a charmer, aren't you?" She teased lightly. "But, no, you are mistaken. I wasn't referring to death."

"Oh?" He was prepared to defend himself come what may. "Then, may I ask what you did mean?"

It was silent for a moment as the woman quietly ate her snack. Her expression slowly turning serious as she raised her pointer finger, as if she were sharing a secret, stating sagely:

"Love interest."

Amuro's mindset was completely blown out of the water, as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"I…I beg your pardon?"

"Love interest." The old woman paused as she took in the young man's confused expression. "More specifically, yours."

He was even more confused by this.

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours."

Both sides were silent as the woman allowed the man to try to soak in this apparently amazing information.

Amuro had no idea what this woman was talking about.

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean, ma'am."

Instead of huffing impatiently or giggling mischievously at his ignorance, like he half expected her to, the aged woman just smiled good naturedly before beginning to explain.

"I have been coming here for many years, young man, maybe even from the start." Here she indicated to the floor above. "But, ever since that detective agency upstairs was put in, there has been nothing but romance happening."

…what was grandma on?

He must've been making an odd face at her, because she continued earnestly.

"Yes, there has been many a dramas and unhappy endings as well. But, I tell ya, there have been just as many happy endings between young men and young women whenever someone goes up there."

This time she pointed slightly towards him.

"And now it's your turn."

The muddled picture she had been creating from the beginning was starting to form into something clearer.

As he thought about it more, this random woman had an almost valid point. It was hard not to notice the few couples, be it some of the police officers, or that pair from Osaka, going up to visit the Mouris and young Conan, were possibly interested in each other romantically. Some of the people's relationships even seemed to escalate even quicker than what people expected.

And apparently, this old woman came to the conclusion that it would happen to him to as well.

Amuro would have laughed if it wasn't so ridiculous.

He smiled, this time with a mysterious twist to his lip.

"I find that very unlikely for me, ma'am."

She appeared to be thinking this over a moment.

"That may be true, you might not find a romance for yourself…" She stood, slowly making her way to the entrance, before turning to him again, sweet smile in place. "However… that doesn't mean there isn't, at least, someone with the potential to be."

And with those parting words, she left the Café Poirot.

Tooru Amuro, or Bourbon, or whatever alias he felt like using, watched as the woman walked away. Contemplating over her final words.

Just then, the front door swung open revealing a frenzied Azusa.

"I-I'm so sorry Amuro-san, I don't know how I could have overslept like that!" She managed to spit out as she gained her breath back.

He stared at the young woman in wonder, a relaxed and easy-going smile slowly overtaking his face.

_Someone with potential, was it?_

"No problem Azusa-san. You made it just in time!"

* * *

**A/N: I snuck a little fourth wall breaking in there, if anyone is able to spot it. Anyway, I've been planning to write this for a while after seeing someone over on tumblr mention how the Amuro/Azusa pairing has potential of happening. Along with Andre/Jodie, it is one of the only non-canon pairings I ship for Detective Conan and would really like to try to write, and see, more for them! Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think! **


End file.
